13: Fear is Real
13: Fear is Real was a short-lived reality show where 13 people were exposed to fearful situations and whittled down to one, who would win a cash prize of $66,666. Gameplay The show involved 13 people competing against each other to avoid elimination in situations utilising their "deepest fears". The 13 would face shocking surprises, psychological scares and lots of "beware of the dark" moments, all designed by a "mastermind" of terror. In addition to frightening them, he would also entice individuals to work in concert with him and against the others, creating a situation in which the 13 would not only look over their shoulders but would also never be certain who is real before them. Each week, one or two unlucky victims were "killed off" via frightening challenges and game-playing until only one person was left to win the grand prize of—fittingly—$66,666. Challenges Each round of the game consisted of two challenges: a "ritual" and an "execution ceremony." Rituals "Rituals" were challenges designed to prey on players' deepest fears. They were played either as two-player teams or as individuals. In team rituals, if there was an odd number of players, one would sit out and was granted immunity for that round. The ritual was set up so that either one team or two individual players would fail the challenge. The two players that failed the challenge were "condemned" to the "execution ceremony." Execution Ceremonies The "execution ceremony" was an elimination challenge normally played between the two players that failed the "ritual." If the current "killer" was successfully accused, they would also participate in the execution ceremony, as would any player who falsely accused another player of being the "killer." Normally, the execution ceremony would consist of the players racing to escape a death trap of some sort. If a player successfully escaped, they would return to the game. The last player still in the death trap would be "killed" and eliminated from the game. Prior to the execution ceremony, players would record "last words" on video as a farewell to the group in case they lost. The player who was "killed off" would have their video viewed by the rest of the group. The Death Box The death box was introduced the day after the contestants arrived. It was able to kill off a total of three players. Whoever had the death box became the "killer" and could kill off any other player at any time other than during a challenge. Any player who was killed off by the death box was eliminated from the game immediately, without any chance to give any last words. A bloody glove would be left on the bed of any player who was killed off by the death box. Possessing the death box posed a risk to the killer. If another player believed that a particular player held it, they could accuse that player of being the killer. In this case, all of the remaining players had to decide whether they agreed with the accusation. If so, the accusation would stand, and if correct, the killer would have to surrender the death box and would be sent to the execution ceremony. Accusing another player of being the killer itself carried a risk. If the accusation was false, the accuser would then be sent to the execution ceremony. If a player was killed off while in possession of the death box and it still had one or more uses remaining, it would be re-introduced to the game prior to the next ritual. Contestants : : In episode 1, Rodney found the death box and became the killer. : : In episode 2, Nasser falsely accused Laura of possessing the death box, and was forced into the execution ceremony. : : In episode 6, Erica found the death box and became the killer. : : In episode 8, Nasser found the death box and became the killer. : The contestant won 13: Fear is Real, and claimed The $66,666 prize from The Mastermind. : The contestant was "condemned" into the execution ceremony, but won, saving themselves from being executed. : The contestant lost the execution ceremony and was eliminated and "killed". : The contestant was "killed" by the contestant who is in possession of the death box. : The contestant was immune from the execution ceremony. The Mastermind Not much is known about the mastermind. In the last episode, it was revealed that he had a brown bag with the prize of $66,666. When Ted stumbled to the cabin, he saw the "supposed" mastermind, but was really a dummy wearing a solid white mask covering the face. Rating Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Horror Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Bizarre Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:The CW shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2009 premieres Category:2009 endings